


why can't we just get tacos like normal people

by Otterly



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterly/pseuds/Otterly
Summary: Lori and Mae hang out by the tracks





	why can't we just get tacos like normal people

“Train was shaking my room last night.”

“That’s rude. We should really go talk to it. Straighten it out. Tell it to get lost. Really just, instil some much needed manners into its life and the way it acts around others, you know?”

The sun’s setting slow. It’s like it’s dipping itself into some cold lake water and it’s chickening out even though it already committed to swimming in front of its friends. No, I haven’t done that before. Poor sun. But at least it lights the tracks real nice! I love me some orange glow on some nice, rusty, dead leaf maroon colored tracks.

Train to Zootopia leaves at six every afternoon. I get off work at like four if I’m lucky and it’s a busy day so I get some tacos before picking Lori up for some trainspotting. Watching.

We sit like six feet away from the tracks and just talk about whatever.

“It’s a nice train.”

“I guess it is,” I hum. “Yeah. Doesn’t mean it can’t be mean when it wants to, though.”

“Do you think you could actually kill someone if you wanted?”

“You’ve asked me this before.”

“I forgot what you said.”

Well — Hmm. Sure! I’d just need something to do it with then? Or actually it would depend on _why_. I’d probably feel bad. I still think about that guy in the mine shaft. Guys. Whatever. I don’t know. Maybe I couldn’t. Why would I? I shrug and find some rocks to pile on top of each other. “Probably not actually.”

“But if someone made you.”

“Oh well if someone made me then it’s no problemo,” I chirp. The mouse on my head shifts around and tugs at my headfur. “If someone made you do it then it’s like, they can’t really _fault_  you so you’re not gonna go to jail or anything. I think.”

“Huh,” she remarks.

The train’s noises cuts into any other talking we had coming up. I look at the tracks intently, watching the silver bullet scream as it rushes by. Lori scritches a spot behind my ear — the one with the chunk taken out of it. Don’t know what’s up with that spot but maybe some of my ear nerves there are like, super sensitive now. When she scratches it I feel like I’m melting, but in the good way.

“Are you going away tomorrow?”

I scoff. “Don’t say it like that. Me ’n Bea are just driving to Bright Harbour for the weekend! We’ll be like, forty five minutes away.”

“Oh. Sorry,” she says quietly, receding into the depths of my really unkept headfur. How she manages to stay in that jungle without getting tangled up will baffle me to no end. Actually, it’ll baffle me to MY end.

But something’s up. I raise an eyebrow. “What’s up, kid?”

“Nothing,” she’s huffing. Huffing is bad.

“Hey, hey, hey,” I reach up and poke her. “Come on. Tell me.”

“JustgonnamissyouIguess.”

I hope I heard that right. I beam and reach up again, stroking her with a finger. “I’ll miss you too if that’s worth anything. Hopefully no one murders me while I’m gone. But if someone did maybe I’d make the paper, haha.”

“It’d be sad,” Lori insists. She stays quiet for a while, ignoring a few comments I end up making about how the sun is getting really red and it looks like there’s about to be a nuke hitting us. Eventually, she bats my ear with one of her tiny, tiny paws. “We might move to Zootopia.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Isn’t that good?” I mean, not good for ME because all my friends are leaving but you know.

“I guess,” she replies. “Parents got lucky with money and stuff. Decided that the city has more opportunities and stuff.”

“For your whole movie thing? Yeah, definitely.”

This town — Possum Springs, it keeps people in place, but when it doesn’t…it doesn’t. I’m in the small majority that’s chained here — no, chained is too harsh. I’m just staying for a bit. A lot of us are constant. Like rocks on the shore of a lake. We don’t go anywhere because the water’s too comfy.

Others are like leaves on a branch. It’s just a matter of time before they’re blown away.

But that’s actually pretty okay. I guess rocks can move too anyways. Just slower.

I lay the back of my paw out flat on my head, letting Lori climb on so I can hold her in front of me. “It’s cool if you don’t wanna leave, but change is good. Keeps you moving. You wanna keep moving, don’t you?”

She sits cross legged and strokes my index. “I guess.”

“Good!” I sing. “Now, wanna get some tacos?”

A smile. “Okay-okay-okay.”

The little mouse adjusts her hoodie, letting it cover more of her shoulders and her chest before standing up. I put her back on my head and let her give the commands. Always more fun that way. I feel like a giant robot or something cool like that.

 

And then on our way out, by one of the abandoned trains we find a fresh spatter of blood.

“Uh,” Lori drones. “That’s not good, is it?”

“Nope.”

“Let’s go look for it.”

I’m two steps ahead of her. Further out, maybe twenty feet from where we first found the impromptu Pollock painting on the ground, is a giraffe leg. Like, a full sized adult giraffe leg.

“Aw, man. Not again,” I groan. “This is like the second time in a year!”

“What do we do?”

“Poke it with a—“

“No but like where do we poke it first.”

There’s a crowbar nearby. It’s rusty and doesn’t look like it has blood or anything, which is nice because if someone walked in and we were poking a body with a murder weapon we’d probably actually get put in prison for a while. I pick it up and approach.

“How about I let you choose?” I offer. “But then we need to call the cops.”

“Okay. Poking then cops. Deal.”

 

 

 

[YEP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6_6W8qopz4)


End file.
